


Afraid

by YokubouNoRain



Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Spoilers for Episode: s01e17 Pollo Loco, Spoilers for Episode: s02e16 Exposure, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Mientras realiza la única entrega del día, Alec recuerda los pocos buenos momentos que vivió en Manticore...Nota:Contiene spoilers de la serie.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Ben | X5-493/Alec McDowell | X5-494
Kudos: 1





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de James Cameron y Charles H. Eglee.  
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen.  
> No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.  
>   
>  **« ES PROBABLE QUE LAS ACCIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES TELEVISIVAS »**  
>   
>  Disfruten de la lectura :)

Alec podía llamar la atención del policía postrado en la frontera de ambos sectores exhibiendo su insignia de trabajo. La fila era larga y a causa de la copiosa lluvia que había empezado a caer, el trámite estaba tardando más de lo usual. Pero con la campera impermeable que había conseguido luego de una buena venta de esteroides, no le importaba demasiado esperar ahí todo el día. Los bocinazos empezaron a sonar. La fila de vehículos estaba impaciente. El mensajero suspiró sonoramente y dejó que su rostro fuera mojado por la lluvia. Las gotas que se colaban por entre sus ropas le hacían cosquillas. Esas pequeñas cosas lo hacían sentir humano. Aunque una parte suya estuviera muerta.  
—Aquel día también llovía… 

* * *

La gota de lluvia que golpeaba con fuerza el piso de cemento le crispaban los nervios, pero en su encierro, trataba de concentrarse en lo que estaba más allá, lo que sólo él podía percibir: el sonido de las demás gotas de lluvia, el aroma a la tierra mojada más allá de las barrera que lo separaba del exterior. De pronto, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo alejarse de la ventana.   
—Soldado. Declare su designación.   
El aludido se incorporó de un salto para quedarse de pie frente al trío que habían ingresado.   
—¡X5-494, señor!   
—Muy bien. X5-494, tienes una misión. 

* * *

Un relámpago lo sacó de sus pensamientos, de sus recuerdos. El paquete que tenía que entregar le pesaba como si se tratara de una parte de su pasado.   
La primera vez que lo vio también habían sido iluminados por un relámpago, justo antes de que sus superiores en Manticore los hicieran batirse a duelo como si fueran dos gladiadores cuando en realidad sólo eran un par de niños. Alec todavía recordaba esa primera vez en que parecía estar viéndose al espejo.   
La fila delante suyo había avanzado apenas un poco.   
—¿Qué eres…? —preguntó un pequeño Alec todavía sin nombre al reflejo que tenía frente suyo.   
—Mi nombre es Ben.   
—¿Ben? ¿Esa es tu designación? —trató de no demostrar nerviosismo. Había oído rumores de un grupo de X5 que se había puesto nombres de seres humanos. No era el caso de Alec en ese entonces.   
—Mi designación es 493. Pero mi nombre es Ben.   
—Pareces un perro. Con un nombre impuesto de esa manera —Alec comenzó a sentirse incómodo. La forma en que su reflejo lo observaba hacía que se sintiera así.   
—Te equivocas. Y tú más que nadie debería entenderme.   
—¿Y eso?   
—Tú eres mi gemelo, después de todo. 

* * *

—Identificación.   
La voz del oficial de policía lo quitó de su ensimismamiento. Alec le sonrió débilmente y le enseñó la identificación que colgaba de su campera.   
—Soy mensajero de _Jam Pony_ —anunció con poco entusiasmo.   
—Pasa. 

* * *

Años después, las palabras de Ben seguían doliendo. Desde aquel encuentro en el que él le pateó el trasero casi sin sudar, Alec se esforzó en despegarse de su sombra, en evitar ser comparado con él, en evitar ser superado. Aún recordaba el revuelo que el escape de Ben y su grupo había ocasionado. Aún recordaba las doce estrellas fugaces que se escaparon de Manticore aquella noche. 

* * *

El lugar estaba vacío. Se notaba que hacía tiempo que nadie había puesto un pie ahí aunque. Max no le había dicho hace cuánto, no podía, Alec había sacado las cuentas atando cabos. Podía hacer eso, entre otras tantas cosas. Las palabras que habían sido escritas con aerosol estaban ahora tachadas y eran apenas visibles a través de la pintura de color carmesí. Alec se acercó a una de ellas y apoyó las yemas de sus dedos. Una vez terminó de recorrer el lugar, salió de allí y se adentró en el bosque.   
El cielo gris estaba siendo cubierto por las altas copas de los árboles y una suave brisa ocasionaba que el agua siguiera cayendo de entre sus hojas aunque la lluvia ya hubiera cesado.   
—Hasta que al fin llegaste.   
Alec se sonrió. Se giró para ver a la persona que le había dirigido la palabra.   
—Tuve un problema para cruzar de sector.   
—Sí, claro.   
—No puedo mentirte, ¿verdad?   
Alec se estremeció al sentir el roce de una palma sobre su mejilla. Se vio reflejado en aquel par de ojos esmeralda.   
—Sabes que no —aquel tímido roce hizo que Alec se sintiera vivo—. Vamos.   
—¿Adónde?  
—A casa. 

* * *

Alec lo siguió hasta una casa abandonada no muy lejos de allí. La recorrió con la mirada una vez ingresó.   
—Si que estás viviendo la buena vida, hermanito.   
—No lo creas. Tengo que recorrer varios kilómetros para conseguir sustento.   
Alec acompañó al dueño de casa a la cocina donde él estaba preparando la cena.   
—¿Estás cocinando eso para mí?   
—Es lo menos que puedo hacer.   
Un suave beso se posó sobre la mejilla de Alec. Se sonrió al sentir un cosquilleo sobre su piel.   
—¿No podemos saltearnos la cena y pasar directo al postre? —ronroneó Alec, acariciando su nuca.   
—¿Por qué apresurarnos? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.   
Alec suspiró y apoyó su cuerpo contra la puerta del refrigerador.   
—A veces pienso que no es así.   
Su oyente lo miró. 

* * *

Cenaron en silencio. Ni uno quería hablar sobre las inseguridades que le pisaban los talones ni el otro quería preguntar por ellas. Una vez terminaron de cenar, ambos se lanzaron casi al mismo tiempo al sofá. Se miraron y sonrieron. Sus manos rozaron la piel del otro, la sensación que los recorría de pies a cabeza era abrumadora, sólo era superada por el roce de sus labios sobre los del otro, sobre su piel. Aunque eran uno, sus sensaciones eran diferentes, sus necesidades eran diferentes. Sin embargo, el amor que sentían el uno por el otro eran exactamente el mismo.   
—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —la mirada de quien estaba acostado encima de Alec pareció enternecerse ante el recuerdo—. ¿Cuando te derroté?   
—Sigues hiriéndome con eso —dijo Alec en forma exagerada mientras se llevaba una mano a la altura del corazón.   
—En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba incompleto, y comprendí por qué lo estaba, por qué tenía esa sensación. Tú eras lo que me faltaba, Alec.   
El aludido sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Atinó a asentir a sus palabras, acariciando su espalda con ternura.   
—Ven conmigo —musitó.   
—No. No todavía.   
—Han pasado casi dos años.   
—Y todavía no estoy listo para hacer frente a lo que sucedió. Debo encontrar a Lydecker. Y ni siquiera así creo que podré lograr redimir mis pecados —su voz sonaba dolida. Alec lo estrechó lo más posible contra su cuerpo—. Tú pudiste zafarte de mis crímenes, pero no podremos jugar a los gemelos por mucho tiempo. Aunque en apariencia seamos iguales, nosotros somos…   
—Diferentes —terminó Alec su frase, aprovechando el silencio que se había formado por unos instantes.  
—Es mejor que te vayas —el dueño del lugar se incorporó, sentándose en el sofá y dándole la espalda a su amante.   
—Lo siento. Ben, lo siento.   
Su reflejo se giró apenas para mirarlo a los ojos. Le sonrió tímidamente.   
—Es mi culpa. Ahora que te recuperé, no quiero perderte de nuevo —reconoció el X5, acariciando el rostro de Alec—. Tengo miedo…   
Alec se acercó a él y besó sus labios casi con desesperación.   
—Yo también tengo miedo, pero no vas a perderme. Eso te lo prometo. 

* * *

—Aquí tienes, jefe —le dijo Alec a Normal, entregándole la firma del paquete entregado—. Una entrega urgente a Fifth y Maple cumplida a tiempo y cortésmente por este humilde servidor.   
—Esa es mi estrella.   
—¿Es una broma? —preguntó Max, Original Cindy se encontraba con la misma expresión de su amiga—. ¿Un paquete? ¿Eso es todo? ¿En todo el día?   
Alec la miró y le sonrió. Quería contarle sobre Ben, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si supiera que su hermano estaba vivo, iría a recuperarlo sin pensarlo dos veces.   
—Calidad, no cantidad, Max —sentenció, bromeando. Sabía que algún día se lo diría. Cuando Ben estuviera listo para enfrentar sus demonios, lo haría. Mientras tanto, Alec seguiría yendo a verlo cada vez que pudiera. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> Hace nada terminé de ver la serie, me estoy comiendo las novelas djfhkjdhkjhkfhkdh. Necesito más de Alec :( y necesito que sea feliz D:


End file.
